Ghosts in the Night
by Got-My-Head-in-the-Clouds
Summary: At first the police had thought that Catwoman had stepped up her game - but it turns out that there's a new thief in Gotham. Or two new thieves. Slight crossover into Arkham Asylum/City verse, but does not revolve around it. Rated T for slight violence, language, and suggestive themes. Catwoman/OFC and Nightwing/OMC


**WARNING: THERE IS GAY IN THIS STORY. You have been warned.**

** Now, I would like to reply to a couple of comments before they are even made. Here we go:**

"**NIGHTWING'S NOT GAY" - That's nice. I don't care.**

"**THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE COMICS" - That's nice. I don't care.**

"**I HATE YOUR CHARACTER" - That's nice. I don't care.**

"**CATWOMAN CAN'T BE WITH A GIRL OMG BAT/CAT 4EVA" - That's nice. I don't care.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Flames will be met with rolled eyes and sarcasm. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with DC, including the Batman universe and all of its characters/places/plots. All I own is my two characters, Ghoste and Specter. **

**~..~..~..~**

A soft creak, barely audible even in the silence of the night, accompanied the opening of a skylight high above the new temporary exhibit in the Gotham City Museum. A young man, dressed completely in white (apart from a black cloak) down to a white domino mask attached a chord to the edge of the open skylight before hooking the other end to a carabiner on his belt. Taking a deep breath, he gently lowered himself to the floor below.

When his feet finally touched the ground, he unhooked the clip, immediately dropping down into a crouch, eyes darting about the room. When he saw that it was all clear, he scurried across the room and pressed himself to a wall, right next to the door way. Head turned slightly so he could see into the next room, he counted three guards.

Easy.

Still crouching, he slipped into the room and crept behind the first guard. He pulled a small dart gun out of a holster on his hip and shot the guard in the back of the neck, rushing forward to catch the unconscious man before he hit the ground. He set the guard down gently and climbed to the top of a tall bookshelf that was nearby as quickly as he could.

From this point, he could easily see the other three guards and...hello, a fourth. The intruder shook his head, mentally berating himself for not noticing the guard before. After scanning the room once more to be sure he hadn't missed anyone else, he quietly leapt from the bookshelf to the top of an adjacent exhibit and crouched there, waiting for one of the guards to pass.

As soon as one did, he dropped behind him silently and shot him with a dart as he had the other guard, catching him and setting him down. He cursed silently when he looked up and saw that he could not climb back up the exhibit and looked around for a place to hide. His gaze fell on a nearby grate and he crept over to it, opening the top and jumping in.

Much to his delight, he found that the grate ran right underneath the feet of a third guard. He silently made his way towards the unsuspecting guard and, as soon as he was close, climbed out, reaching for his dart gun. Before he could pull it out of its holster, however, the guard turned around, eyes widening when they fell upon the white-clad intruder. Said intruder grabbed a stun gun out of his belt and shot it at the guard, effectively cutting off his warning shout. The guard collapsed with a strangled groan. The man spun around quickly and hid behind a nearby pillar when he heard the last guard rush over to investigate the noise.

"My god. Are you okay? Hey!" the guard began to panic. "Hey! I need some help over here!"

From behind the pillar, the man reached behind him and pulled a staff from its sheath on his back, adjusting his grip and taking a couple of deep breaths. He then launched himself around the pillar and towards the final guard, who let out a surprised shout and fumbled for his taser.

A quick jab to the stomach caused the guard to double over in pain, and a hit to the head had him falling backwards, unconscious. The victor of the fight placed the staff back in its sheath and darted to his prize at the end of the room - a rare jeweled necklace, its worth placed at well over ten million dollars.

The thief grinned at it, reaching into a small pouch on his belt and pulling out a glass cutter. If everything had gone according to plan on the other end, he wouldn't need to worry about alarms.

He cut a hole in the glass casing and reached in, breathing a small sigh of relief when he was not greeted with flashing lights and a blaring alarm. He grabbed the necklace and slipped it into the pouch on his hip. He was about to turn around when someone spoke.

"You know, with the recent string of burglaries, the police think that Catwoman's just stepped up her game."

The thief stiffened and began to turn towards the voice.

"Now, I'm all for meeting new people, but there's really not much point in this case, considering that you're going to Blackgate soon," the voice continued cockily.

When the thief turned around completely and saw who the voice belonged to, he smiled. "Nightwing. Could Batman not make it tonight?" His voice had a barely noticeable Southern drawl.

Nightwing smirked. "He had more important things to do."

The other man gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in a mock-wounded fashion. "More important than me? I'm hurt."

Nightwing snorted. "And who are you, exactly."

"Specter," the thief responded. "You can call me Specter. And tell the police that they can call me Specter, too." He paused for a second. "Do they really think that it was Catwoman this whole time?"

Nightwing nodded, still smirking, and Specter sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's easy to mix us up. We are both very pretty."

Nightwing snorted again, and Specter looked insulted.

"You don't agree?" His insulted look melted into a smirk. "Aw, am I not your type?"

Nightwing had no visible reaction, and Specter sighed again.

"Pity. Well then, darling, I'm going to have to cut our date short." He turned to leave, but Nightwing shot forward and grabbed his wrist. The thief gasped mockingly.

"You certainly move fast, don't you darling? This is our first date, and you already have your hands all over me."

Nightwing ignored the comment. "Give me the necklace," he growled.

"My, you turned hostile rather quickly," Specter drawled. "And no. Finder's keepers, after all."

"You didn't find it, you stole it."

"Meh, tomato, tomahto," a new, feminine voice cut in.

A young woman leapt down from a tall exhibit. She was dressed similarly to Specter - white clothes, white mask, black cloak. The only difference between the two thieves (aside from height and gender) was that Specter had blonde hair, while the woman's was dyed a deep blue.

"Hi, I'm Ghoste. Nice to meet you, honey," she said cheerfully, her voice slightly muffled due to a gas mask covering the lower half of her face.

Distracted by the new woman, Nightwing allowed his grip on Specter's wrist to loosen, and the thief easily broke free, hand-springing away from the vigilante. He grabbed a mask from his belt and quickly fastened it over his mouth and nose as his partner threw a couple capsules at the vigilante's feet. The capsules broke and gas spilled from them, causing Batman's prodigy to cough violently and fall to the floor.

The two thieves high-fived gleefully before rushing out of the museum. Before leaving, Specter threw one last comment at the vigilante, who was struggling to remain conscious.

"Bye, darling. You'll have to catch me later."


End file.
